


Three Philippes

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, Because the Chevalier deserves happiness, Family, Fluff, M/M, The birth hasn't yet happened in the show as of season 2 I'm taking this from the history, monchevy - Freeform, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: In 1674 Liselotte gave birth to a baby boy. He was named Philippe: after his father? Or perhaps after someone else...





	Three Philippes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just a few things before we start. One) Season 2 was set in 1672 roughly (that's when the wedding took place) and in 1674 Liselotte had a son named Philippe. Two) the Chevalier De Lorraine's first name was actually also Philippe. Therefore we have 3 Philippes. This information prompted this little fic...hope you enjoy...

The Chevalier hovered nervously in the doorway. Everything about this situation felt wrong to him, he was intruding on enemy territory. He wasn't suppose to be apart of this world, the world of wives, duty and babies; Henriette had made that very clear. He had never seen any of Philippe's children before, he wasn't sure he wanted to, it was easier for him to pretend they never existed. 

"Come on, he doesn't bite." Liselotte promoted with a smile from the bed when she saw him there. "I mean, he might do, but he doesn't have any teeth so it doesn't really count." She teased and the Chevalier smiled nervously as he edged towards the bed. 

The bundle in her arms moved slightly, the small sign of life terrified him. Philippe held out a hand to him, drawing him in beside the bed. 

"I...have a son." Philippe said; it was such a simple statement but held so much emotion. He looked to the Chevalier for a response, almost as though he sought his approval. 

"Congratulations." He knew he hadn't quite kept the sorrow from his voice.

"You want to hold him?" Liselotte asked. This startled him, Henriette wouldn't let him see her children, let alone hold them, he wasn't used to being included. He shook his head but she was determined.

"Nonsense, come on." She said, lifting the small child forwards into his arms. The Chevalier looked down at the big round eyes, a chubby little hand reaching up towards his golden curls.

"Ugly little mite isn't he?" He teased nervously. "Takes after his father I suppose." 

Liselotte laughed and Philippe smiled. "Stop it." He said lovingly. 

"Go on, tell him." Liselotte prompted, nudging Philippe with her foot. The Chevalier looked up as Philippe faced him with a smile.

"His name is Philippe." He said, looking down at his son in his lovers arms.

"Oh how lovely, family name, very fitting." The Chevalier said, that emotion catching in his throat again.

"Well...sort of." Philippe said looking up at him with a smile. "It's your name." 

"What?" He asked confused for a moment.

"He has your name. After you." 

The Chevalier felt tears pool in his eyes, he looked down at the child gazing calmly up at him and smiled. He swallowed thickly, trying to blink the tears away. 

"I lied...he is beautiful." He choked out and Philippe smiled.

"See, he takes after you." He said, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

The Chevalier looked back up to him, as Philippe wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. In reply Philippe kissed him, only pulling away with a smile as his son tangled his fingers into his long hair. 

"Look at you, my three Philippes" Liselotte beamed, the Chevalier wasn't sure he had ever loved a woman as much as he loved her in that moment. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by a wail from the bundle. The Chevalier looked alarmed but Liselotte just sighed.

"What did I do?" He asked, panicked.

"Nothing, he does this, never keeps quiet." She said, reaching out to take the crying baby.

"Another way he takes after you." Philippe teased with a nudge and the Chevalier smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"We should probably both take a nap once he is fed." Liselotte said, pulling down her nightshirt and allowing the baby to latch onto her breast. 

"Very well, sleep well my dear." Philippe said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. 

"I'll see you both later? It gets terribly dull locked up in here." The Chevalier felt his heart leap at the plural and he smiled at her, nodding. 

"Of course, we shall bring you the finest entertainment north of Rome." He claimed and she smiled. 

"I look forward to it." 

Philippe took his hand, leaning close to whisper. "How about we go celebrate properly?" 

The Chevalier allowed himself to be lead out of the room, a smile on his face. He felt that for once, just maybe, he was apart of something he never thought he would have; he had a family, of sorts, and surprised even himself to admit he couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, really hope you enjoyed this. This is my first Versailles fic so forgive me if it's not great but I hope to write more in the future if anyone is interested. Any feedback would be much appreciated, thanks again x


End file.
